


Redefinition

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, nothing belongs to men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefinition

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: _horses anticipating a storm._
> 
> fancy murder wives are love.

If it has been love at first sight, neither one comes to realize this until much later.

How they first meet, with Alana pulling up on the grounds of the Verger estate and Margot still sitting perched with the reins in her gloved hands, she does not take notice of the low whine of all the animals in the stable. She looks good in red is what Margot wants to say when she shakes her hand with the hay cleared at their feet and her cane.

In their bed, years after his death and hours after the heir of the Verger fortune is asleep in the room over, she still gives her everything she wants. 

Here, nothing is his.

Where sometimes Alana still wakes up with the air catching all wrong inside of her chest, gasping like she is drawing in that shuddering last breath, the rain falling cold against her cheeks. This becomes the calm Margot finds in a storm. This is not a new feeling she has been having, surging in her heart at every sight of this woman in her bed.

She has plotted her brother’s murder for a long, long time. _Oh_ , this is a familiar thing.

With Alana turning on her side, settling closer to the warmth in the center of their bed, Margot reaches out to bring the covers over her shoulders. Alana Bloom in her entirety, shattered bones and all, might not be solely what Margot Verger wants. But with her looking so good between her legs, her mouth so soft and sweet against her own, Alana makes up a good portion of what Margot wants for herself.

She can kill Hanibal Lecter for her.

(Like she’s killed for her.)

Here, it might as well be love.

And, what is one more dead in the name of that? 

She is sure, out of anyone, Dr. Hannibal Lecter could understand the sentiment.


End file.
